The Most Fearsome Beings In All The Universe
by geronimaia
Summary: When the Doctor walks into an abandoned Dalek ship in the middle of the Milky Way, he come across something that was probably the last thing he expected to find... (For my friends: Olive and Katie.)


The Doctor crept along the passageway of the ship, the metal structures of Dalekanium creaking around him. This ship was old, he knew, and yet it's inhabitants were no less deadly. The eye stalks alone were enough to make any man shiver. He passed doors on his left and his right, some smashed, some cracked and some intact, all with circular domes next to them to allow the creatures entry to whatever lay beyond.

Signs next to each door specified what lay beyond:

Weapons, repair, hospital...asylum.

After the destruction of the planet which the Doctor and his brave companions had helped to destroy, it appears the Daleks had taken it upon themselves to create a second solution - one which the Doctor was convinced, was no better than the last.

Still, he continued onwards looking for one room in particular, one that Clara would not have let him go to if she were with him, what she didn't know couldn't hurt her, that was this regenerations mantra anyway.

He saw a room at the end of the corridor and his pace sped up as he walked towards it, and reached inside his jacket to retrieve the sonic screwdriver,

_Thank goodness the Dalek's don't use wood, _he thought. As he approached the door he saw the rust emerging from the top and the sides of the door and heard the unmistakable voices of the Daleks within. The side next to the door read 'Experiments'.

The Doctor was 99% sure these 'experiments' were tried on asylum Daleks which were deemed no longer useful when they felt like destroying entire civilisations.

He lifted the sonic and held it towards the dome next to the door, looking around to make sure he wasn't being watched, although he was sure this ship was mostly abandoned, being surprised by Daleks was the worst thing that could happen in this situation. He pressed the button and sighed, preparing himself for what lay within...

Beyond the door was blackness and steam, metal pillars falling apart with loose wires hanging from the ceiling. Pepper pot shapes chained up loomed out of the darkness, with a central control panel in the middle of the room, not unlike the TARDIS'. The Doctor lowered his eyebrows and shook his head at this and thought,

_Why can't these things get some originality._

All was silent apart from the constant buzz produced by Daleks and the occasional murmur of "Eggs" from one of the Daleks, taking the Doctor by surprise the first time, but after assuring himself it was only a lone, mad Dalek, he continued into the gloom. He hadn't yet found what he was looking for.

The further he got into the 'laboratory' - which was the closest thing he could think to describe it as - the gloomier it got, until towards the end of the room, he finally saw what he was looking for. The blue rectangle that was a calling card for his prized possession. He'd heard stories of this spread across the galaxy and never quite believed it until now, but there is was.

Half the rectangle became obscured by a shape the closer the Doctor got, causing him to slow down. He knew what it was, the shape that was recognisable all over this galaxy, especially on the planet so close to the Doctor's heart - called Earth. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, had the Dalek's actually succeeded in their mission? They'd tried so hard with Oswin (aka Soufflé Girl) they may actually have suceeded, but according to reports, there had been some issues.

He was no more than 20 yards away now, and he felt crackling under his feet and squinted down at packets of food containers and drinks, none of which had actually been consumed,

_Of course not, it's still a Dalek, _he thought.

They had succeeded though (to an extent) the Daleks had finally created a humanoid-Dalek!

Out of the darkness a sound came, gruff and sloppy, it's speech flawed by it's natural instincts,

"Eggs...Eggs...EXTERMI...EXTERMI-NINE!"

_Oh no, _thought the Doctor, _they've not only created a human Dalek, they've created a teenage Dalek! _

He turned and sprinted away, he did not sign up for this.


End file.
